


Moving on

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife, turnadette - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A/U fic starts of with the death of Patricks first wife, him moving to poplar and meeting shelagh.  Shelagh is just one of the midwives in this fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of a road

She was dead. Patrick turner sat at the end of a now empty hospital bed. His wife, his Grace, was dead. He was alone. His parents had died before Timothy was born, they never even got to meet their grandchildren, neither would grace. He knew that he had to leave soon he had left timothy, his brave little boy in granny Parker’s when his mother took a turn for the worst. He stood up slowly still in shock. It had all happened so quickly. They had been at home timothy, grace and himself, she said she felt sick before she began to faint repeatedly. He had dropped timothy of at granny Parker’s and driven her straight to the hospital. The doctors had told him it was too late. There was nothing they could to but treat for the pain. She had been ill for months, he knew she was bad, but he told himself she would be alright in the end. But now it was the end and she was gone. He reached the hospital rooms door, before leaving he took one last look at the bed where is wife had been lying only hours before. He got to his car but instead of starting the engine he sat there and cried quietly to himself, with nothing to be heard but the light splash of rain on the car window.


	2. Getting on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelagh and patrick begin to realise what they feel for each other in beyond friendship :)

He was barely able to keep his eyes open on the way to granny Parker’s. He had been up all night in fear and little news from the doctors and nurses. He pulled up in front on the small cottage belonging to grace’s mother. He had to tell her, he didn’t know how to, but he had to. 

A few hours later patrick left granny Parker’s with timothy clinging to him tightly. The elderly woman had said nothing after he told her just sat there in silence staring into space. 

They reached their house. It was just the two of them now their already small family decreasing in size. Timothy had wept for most of the night until so exhausted from all the crying fell asleep. His farther quietly carried him to his bed tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. Patrick retired down stairs and began to think. Timothy was only a small child 6 years old. He wouldn’t know the difference if they moved. He wasn’t able to stay in that house any more memories of grace flooded his mind causing him to burst into tears. 

A few days later he had arranged everything. He was to begins work as a G.P in poplar, a new house arranged and a school decided for timothy. 

They had been in poplar nearly 6 months now. Timothy loved his school and patrick found he quite liked working in poplar. He had began working along side the nonnatus house nuns and midwives to help in difficult births and busy clinic days. He had especially liked working with one midwife, Shelagh mannion. She would sometimes look after timothy for him when he had to work late. Her and timothy were becoming quite close. 

Timothy’s 7th birthday was fast approaching and patrick was doing his best to cope. It would be Timothy’s first birthday since his mother had died. Shelagh had offered to take timothy out for the day when patrick was working long hours. Shelagh arrived to pick timothy up from the doctors house before he left for work. She had quite liked the company of dr turner. Shelagh knocked on the front door, moments later it was opened by dr turner looking utterly exhausted. “Come in” he said gesturing to the sitting room. “Where’s Timothy?” She asked noticing his absence. “He’s been sick six times since last night” he said sounding even more tired than he looked. “He won’t be able to come out with you today I’m afraid, I was about to drive him to his grandmothers but he was sick again.” “I can stay hear and look after him, while you go to work” she said hoping he would agree. ” I can’t let you do that, it’s your day of you shouldn’t have to look after my ill son.” ” it’s fine, honestly, il be happy knowing he’s okay.” After agreeing patrick went to put his coat on. After leaving the house patrick began to think, he realised he was falling I love with Shelagh. 

Patrick returned at 6:30 to the sound of singing coming from his kitchen. He entered but was lost for words when he saw shelagh standing by the sink washing dishes. She finished washing the dishes and turned around to find doctor turner staring at her. “Greetings doctor.” She said trying to hide her blushing. ” timothy is asleep but he did manage to have a little food.” “Thank you” he said going to sit at the table. ” I hope he hasn’t been to much trouble” he said tring to find conversation. “He’s been wonderful as always” she replied watching doctor turner drink the tea she had just made for him. ” I should drive you back to nonnatus” he said but before he could carry on a loud shout from timothy made them both run to his aid. After being sick again timothy was obviously tired as he lied back on his bed. Shleagh and patrick standing by his side. Before timothy fell asleep he said in his half asleep and awake state ” thanks you mum and dad.” Shelagh was lost for words as the boy called her “mum”. Patrick was in shock he doubted the boy meant to say in, but it somehow sounded right he called her that. They both walked down stairs into the sitting room for shleagh to collect her things to leave. “I’m sorry” blurted out patrick “I don’t know why he called you mum”. “It’s quite alright”.   
Patrick felt his heart swell at this. She was about to leave and ride her bike back when patrick on pure instinct grabbed her hand, pulled her to him and began to kiss her.


	3. Happy again

They kissed and kissed until they were both so out of breath they had to pull away. “I’m sorry” patrick started to say but was stopped by Shelagh reaching for his hand. “Patrick, it’s fine, well more than fine actually”. A smile broke out across patrick face she likes him someone so much younger, someone perfect in every single way actually liked him. She took a step closer and briefly kissed him lightly on the lips. “il see you at clinic tomorrow she said as she mounted her bike and peddled off. 

The next day timothy was better and in school, this gave patrick a chance to get to clinic early. He would often find shelagh to be the first one there on clinic days, she was so devoted to her work. He walked into the hall as a smile spread across his face, he was right Shelagh was the first one there. She hadn’t realised he was there as she looked down scanning through patients noted. He made himself known by clearing his throat. She jumped in shock as she heard this notice, but relaxed seeing who it was. “Greetings doctor” she said in a cheerful tone. “Morning shelagh” he replied. ” how is timothy today? Feeling better?” “Yes, thankfully, he’s back in school today.” She was about to speak but he beat her to it. “Shelagh, I wanted to talk about last night, when I..i..” “Kissed me?” She finished his sentence. “Yes” he replied fearing she didn’t like him at all that he had ruined their friendship. “Doctor, patrick, last night you may of kissed me but I kissed you back if you remember.” A grin appeared on his face, oh how he loved her. ” will you come round after your rounds this after noon? The housekeeper is making shepherds pie and I’m sure timothy would like to see you.” “I’d love do” she said. That was the end of their conversation as the nuns and midwives entered the clinic and their it work began. 

Shelagh had only told trixie of her meeting with dr turner or “date” as trixie put it. She let trixie help her decide what do wear. She finally decided on wearing a black pencil skirt with a dark blue top, which was cut a little lower then she was used to. She left for dr turners house, or patrick as she had began to call him, on foot as it was only 10 minutes away. She arrived at the house to be greeting by a rather exited timothy. She entered the house and went to the sitting room to find patrick sitting down. “Hello shelagh” said patrick offering to take her coat. He took her coat and left her and timothy to chat. When he returned they sat together on the couch laughing together. He hadn’t seen his son this happy since his mother died it made his heart flutter. 

They all took a seat at the dining table to have food. Timothy talked for most of the meal about school and how much he loved learning about science. 

After the meal they returned to the sitting room. Patrick went to the kitchen to clear the plates away. He returned to the sitting room to see Timothy’s head on shelaghs shoulder as she sang a lulu by to the now sleeping boy. Patrick walked into the room, picked up Tim and Carried him to bed. He began to walk downstairs, he was glad timothy had fallen asleep, now him and shelagh could talk alone. He arrived in the sitting room and sat down near Shelagh. 

They talked for what seemed like hours of their childhood, their family’s and friends. It was getting late and shelagh knew she had to leave but wanted to stay longer. Patrick rose from his seat and extended his hand towards shelagh. She took his hand and he pulled her up towards him. “I should probably take you back to nonnatus house” he said in a slightly sad voice. “Yes” she replied. “Will I see you tomorrow?” “I hope so” he said making her blush. He bend down to kiss her before she had to leave, although the kiss lasted longer than intended, shelagh arrived back at nonnatus and begane to get questioned by trixie for details of her evening.


	4. Together

"Come on, Shelagh. Tell me what happened!" Demanded Trixie as her friend began to blush. "It was just a meal!" She said trying to conceal her happiness. "So, if the doctor a good kisser?" "Trixie!" Exclaimed shelagh hopping she would leave it there. "Well?! Asked trixie. "I’m not telling you and you have rounds in the morning shouldn’t you be going yo your room now?" "Fine!" Exhaled trixie sounding annoyed. Just as she was about to leave shelagh said "goodnight, and yes he is a good kisser" leaving trixie smirking. 

The next morning at breakfast trixie kept laughing while shelagh tried desperately to keep her quiet be elbowing her in the side. After listening to trixie giggle for ten minuets sister Evangelina had had enough “would you like to share the joke, nurse franklin?!” She said in a stern voice. Before shelagh and told trixie no-one knew of her meeting with the doctor she was already speaking. “Shelagh and I were just discussing her date with dr turner yesterday.” Shelagh felt her cheeks burn red at her use of the word “date”. Expecting sister Evangelina to make a sly comment after what trixie had said shelagh was happily surprised when all she said was “well I don’t see what’s so funny about that”. The rest of breakfast was thankfully filled with talk of the upcoming fair. 

Shelagh had taken a call from a women in labour and began to pack her bag. She knew the area but not for good reasons, it was well known for its thefts and stabbing, she had to be carful. It was the furthest she could go, but she didn’t mind. Ever since trixie had spoken of her and dr turner at breakfast shelagh could feel sister Evangelina staring at her. She arrived to find the women in extreme pain. After examining the women she knew she needing the doctors help. She ran to the phone box and rang to the doctor. After explaining to him in was transverse he said he would be there as soon as possible. 

After a long and painful labour a baby girl was born. They began to clean the room. “Thanks you doctor” she said filling the silence. “No need to thank me, you were amazing” he replied making her blush. They had finished cleaning and now stood outside by his car. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it and held it to his lips. “Would you like one?” “Yes,please” with that he pulled another from the pack lit it and placed it in her hand. They stood in front of his car like that for a few moments neither of them wanting to leave. She turned to get onto her bike but his hand I her shoulder made her stop. “I can’t let you ride back in the dark, it’s quicker and safer in the car, will you let me drive you?” “If you don’t mind” he turned put her bike in the back of the car. Then opened the door for her. 

The drive back to nonnatus was filled with small talk mostly of work and timothy but they somehow went on to talking about marriage. They talked of how they loved weddings of the groom starting in the front if the church waiting for his love to meet him. Patrick spoke of his wedding day, how he felt, how pretty grace looked. They reached nonnatus but shelagh wanted to stay with patrick and patrick wished the drive was longer. She turned to say goodnight but as she turned towards him she felt his lips on hers and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they both pulled back they smiled. Patrick hadn’t been this happy since grace died and shelagh was utterly head over heels in love with patrick. After giving patrick one more quick kiss, she said goodbye, and left the car.


End file.
